


5 Times Bucky was a Troll + 1 Time it was Steve

by shespeaks



Series: It Started With... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It started with Bucky asking JARVIS to show him his HYDRA files.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Sam Doesn't Get Paid Enough for This Shit

It started with Sam complaining about Steve’s shirts.

“Hey, man, do you want me to take you shopping or something?” Bucky looks up from his bowl of Cocoa Puffs to see Sam holding up a shirt of Steve’s. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with them,” Bucky smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

“Ugh, of course you don’t, Barnes,” Sam sighs and shakes the shirt, “But honestly, let’s find something that actually fits?”

Steve looks pensive, “Can Bucky come along?”

“Bucky can do whatever the hell he wants,” Sam replies. “Do you need new clothes too?”

“Nah, I usually snag Steve’s.”  
“Hey! Is that why the collars are all stretched out?!”  
“Nope, that was you, in a hurry to take them off.” Another eyebrow wiggle from Bucky, this time with a leer and a smirk.  
“Jerk.”  
“Punk.”

“Okay, enough with the snarking and the love-fest. Let’s take Tony’s credit card and go to Macy’s.” Sam slides some sunglasses out of his pocket and heads to the elevator.

Bucky and Steve follow, reluctantly, but with their heads together, plotting something no doubt.

~~~

It happens that Tony is the first person to see Steve in his new clothes.

“Capsicle, please don’t tell me you bought that in the kids section,” Tony pleads with Steve’s biceps.

Sam whips his head around and sees, in dismay, that Steve’s shirt is even smaller than before.  
“Yo, what happened to all the normal fitting clothes we bought?” Sam squints his eyes.

“They were fine at the store, but when I put them on this morning, they ended up like this.” Steve honestly didn’t mind, Sam’s exasperation was amusing. 

“Besides, Bucky says people wear tight clothes all the time.”  
“Of course he does,” grumbles Sam, “Where is your assassin boyfriend now, anyways?”  
“I thought he was with you?” Steve lost track of Bucky after they came back from the store. His look of innocence is almost too good.

“Steve! What the hell happened to your shirts?” Bucky snickers from the doorway, “I think you gave Tony a heart attack, by the way.” He points to where Tony is still gaping.

Steve frowns, “Tony, blame Sam. He bought them for me.”

“Hey man, don’t put this on me! I was just trying to help.”

“It’s almost like someone went back to the store and replaced all the shirt sizes…” Tony says slowly.

Sam turns to look at Bucky, who in turn looks at Steve who looks down at his shirt.


	2. Sometimes it's the little things that count, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Bucky asking JARVIS to show him his HYDRA files.

It started with Bucky asking JARVIS to show him his HYDRA files. He was laying on the couch in his and Steve’s apartment. He had already exhausted all of FRIENDS and was curious to what JARVIS could show him.

“Sargent Barnes, I’m afraid that that is not a good idea,” the cool British voice says as Bucky attempts to use the projected computer. “There are some documents that may be upsetting.”

“I have a right to know what they did to me.” Bucky tries to look as determined as possible to the ceiling.

“If you insist, I will have to tell you that either Sir or Captain Rogers must be present.”

Bucky huffs, “That’s fine. Make it Stark.” He doesn’t want Steve to be burdened with his past deeds.

“Of course. I will collect him from the lab,” JARVIS almost sounds resigned, or as resigned as an AI can, so in almost an afterthought, “Perhaps you should relocate to a neutral floor.”

~~~

It was left unsaid that Tony was to stay away from Bucky for a while. Bucky was aghast to learn that he killed Stark’s parents, but Steve made sure he knew that it wasn’t him. 

“Stark, I’m really sorry for what happened.” Bucky fidgets with a tablet.

“Barnes,” Tony’s response is tired and sad, “I’m sorry for what happened to you, buddy.”

“Can I ask for a favor?” Bucky holds out the tablet, “I’ve kinda designed something.”

Tony’s face lights up a smidge, “You know how to use a tablet?”

“Barely, but the other hand doesn’t react to it.” He lifts the metal arm in a shrug, “I had to ask JARVIS a lot of questions.” [He, in fact, needed no help from JARVIS, except to override his privacy settings.]

Tony reaches for the tablet and a shirt template was displayed. “Sorry HE killed your parents” spelled out in tiny metal arms and in different colors with a frowny face.

Tony didn’t know if he should laugh or cry some more. It was simultaneously the best and worst photoshops he’d ever seen.

“Look to the next page,” Bucky swipes the screen, “I made one for me too.” The next one spelled out, in tiny arc reactors, “Bucky Barnes ≠ Winter Soldier.”

When Tony covered his mouth with his hands, either with in a horrified, yikes face, or in a saddened shock– Bucky prompted him with a, “so what do you think?” kind of half smirk.

It’s not the best act of kindness, but at least he’s trying? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to pick this back up???


	3. Language!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language is a big deal

It started with Bucky re-learning that he is a polyglot, meaning that he knows English, French, Russian, some Japanese, some Spanish, German commands, and of course, American Sign Language. Bucky first learned ASL, back when Steve was tiny and only his left ear worked. They used ASL during the war, which was great, because they could communicate in complete silence. Except when Bucky would tell a dirty joke to make Steve blush, and Dernier, who knew FSL, would snort out loud. 

Nowadays, Bucky and Natasha enjoy whispering compliments in Russian to each other while on missions. Or during Movie Nights™. Or during spars. They don’t actually need a reason to speak the language. 

“Ваши бедра были особопрочный сегодня,” Bucky whispers to Natasha during another viewing of _How to Train Your Dragon_.

Barton immediately shushes them. They didn’t turn on subtitles this time.

"Я украл твои ножи,” Nat responds. 

Barton pokes Nat in the side, he takes movie nights VERY seriously and that means no talking, especially in Russian. He only knows key phrases for a reason, like _please don't shoot me_ and _oh my god, put that knife down_. He won’t hesitate to kick them out of the screening room.

~

Sometimes when Bucky gets hurt, which is rare but he likes to be dramatic, he switches languages to curse at whatever wounded him.

“Merde, je déteuste les cornichons,” Bucky yells when he shatters a pickle jar, “たわごと!”

“Buck, leave the pickle jar alone!” Steve says from the bedroom at a normal volume. “Just get the plastic containers next time.”

“What, no lecture about recycling?” Bucky can’t grip plastic containers sometimes. “I’ll just use this glass for something else.”

~

At some point, Bucky and Steve start to use ASL more frequently during their conversations. They use special name signs for each other and it’s even more intimate than whispering at super-soldier hearing levels. Bucky’s is the letter B with the hand moving from one side of the face to the other– to demonstrate his long hair. Steve’s is the letter S and the gesture for ‘small.’ Sometimes it just looks like they’re gesturing wildly, but sometimes they like to verbally talk about one thing, and also have a private chat. It’s true multitasking. 

But sometimes they forget that Clint also knows ASL and he’s not afraid to guffaw loudly and then tell everyone what Steve said. Especially when it’s a private matter. Getting Steve to blush isn’t a difficult task, but it’s bad news when Bucky gives Clint a death glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate okay, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
